


A Tale of The Doctor and His Rose

by Stormchaser (crzykittyfangirl)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzykittyfangirl/pseuds/Stormchaser
Summary: When the TARDIS lands the Doctor in a strange town called Storybrooke that he's only heard of in legends, he has a chance to get back the one person he misses more than anything and finds a new adventure involving a wicked witch and a slightly mad sorcerer.





	1. A Strange Place and New Friends

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, his brown eyes surveying the area with interest. Looking around, he spotted a blonde woman sitting on a bench and he walked over to her.

“Hello.”

“Hey…”

“Who might you be?” He asks.

“I’m Emma.”

“Nice to meet you Emma. I’m the Doctor.” He says. 

Emma raises an eyebrow. “You mean The Doctor?”

“Yep, that’s me.”

“Nice to meet you Doc.” Emma says, holding out her hand. 

He smiles a little, shaking her offered hand then lets go, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Emma gives him a small smile back and a nod before speaking again. “So, what are you up to?”

“ Well, I'm trying to find a way to open the walls between universes so I can rescue a friend of mine. For some reason the TARDIS brought me here. Where is here exactly?” He says in rapid fire. 

Emma blinks, shaking her head. “Wow and I thought my life was complicated…” She mutters before clearing her throat. “Well not sure how to break this to you... But you seem to be trapped in time now.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry? Whatever do you mean?”

“Welcome to Infinity Doc. Where all fairytales come true.”

“Fairytales...I’ve heard of a town called Storybrooke where it's said time stands still and fairytales are real. A place where magic exists and there are objects like magic beans that can create portals to another world. That wouldn't happen to be here would it?”

Emma blinks. “Yeah it is. But even if I had some magic beans why would I give them to you?”

“Because I have to rescue my friend and perhaps I can help you as well.” He says.

Emma frowns, a bit hesitant. “You promise you’ll help me get out of this crazy town?”

“Doesn’t look so bad.” The Doctor comments looking around and noticing a young boy with her same green eyes coming out of a shop nearby. “What about him?”

Emma looks and sighs. “That’s my son. And believe me, this place is wicked. Everyone is out to get you. I had to kill a dragon once.”

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. “You would want to leave him?”

“I gave him up... ten years ago. He seems happy here.” She says shrugging.

“Really?’ The Doctor asks, looking back toward the boy who had spotted Emma and was running up with a grin on his face. “He seems fond of you.”

Emma sighs, rubbing her forehead as the boy approaches them. “Say hello to the Doctor, Henry. He will help me get out of here.” She says pausing for a moment before speaking again. “You can come with me if you like…”

Henry smiles at the Doctor. “Hello sir, So will you save us?”

“Er, I can try. What exactly do you need saving from?”

Henry frowned. “The Wicked Witch said she'll kill my mom. Cause she helped Snow White. And she is so jealous of her. She wants to kill her too.”

“Ah, this would be the Wicked Witch from the wizard of OZ?”

Henry nods excitedly. “Yes, she is very green and wicked.” Henry agrees turning to Emma. “This Sir is very smart.”

Emma nods, smiling a tiny bit at Henry. “Yes, he is.” 

“Huh. Haven’t really dealt with witches except for the Carrionites and they weren’t exactly witches…”

“What are Carrionites?’ Henry asks him, his expression a mix of confusion and curiosity.

The Doctor tugs on his ear a bit. “They’re a sort of alien, not human and well not from earth.:” He explains. 

Henry’s eyes widen. “Aliens?! Like in the movies? Mom, mom!” Henry exclaims tugging on Emma’s sleeve. “Can we please meet one?”

Emma frowns, clearing her throat. “Not sure that’s a good idea. Doubt they’re friendly.”

The Doctor shakes his head. “Not really. Tried to destroy the world, I stopped them but well you wouldn’t want to meet them.”

Emma frowns. “What did I tell you about curiosity? It’s bad for your health.”

“Weell, I wouldn’t say that.”

Emma raises an eyebrow at him then speaks again. “You want those beans or not?”

“Yes. You guys can come with me I suppose after I help you get rid of this witch. Anyone else you want to come?”

“Ok and no I don’t think so. I just want to go back to our apartment in New York.”

Henry sighs a little not seeming happy with her statement. But before The Doctor can question it, Henry gasps. “She’s coming!” He exclaims, pointing at a woman with longish red hair and green skin dressed in all black stalking towards them, a menacing look on her face. 

“Where do you think you’re going? You can’t escape me!”

The Doctor blinks. “Oh, well she is very green.” He says pulling his sonic out of his pocket. 

Emma pulls out a gun and tries to shoot the witch but that doesn’t really do much. The witch simply laughs evilly and waves her hand creating a green shield that the bullets just bounce right off of. 

“Not sure those are going to do much.” The Doctor says switching on his sonic and it emits a loud screeching noise. 

“What the heck was that?” Emma asks covering her ears. 

“My sonic screwdriver. I was hoping it would distract her so we could get away.”

“Maybe you could turn it up a bit?” Henry suggests.

The Doctor smiles at him. “Good idea.” He says then points it at her again, pushing the tip up and pressing the button. The screeching noise emits again but louder this time. The witch’s face contorts with anger and pain. 

“Noooo!” She yells as her green shield shatters and she is thrown backwards, momentarily stunned. 

Henry jumps up excitedly. “You did it, Doctor!”

The Doctor nods. “Now run!” He says and begins running down the street toward Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop. “Quick, this way!” He says ducking into an alley around the back.

Emma and Henry follow him and Emma pulls out three magic beans from her pocket holding them out to him.


	2. The Other World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally returns to the parallel world and heads to Torchwood to find Rose.

He takes them and throws one onto the ground thinking intently of Pete’s world and Rose. The bean sprouts instantly and a tall beanstalk shoots into the clouds and a swirling portal can be seen at the top. “Right then.” The Doctor mutters and begins climbing, Emma and Henry following. 

By this time, the Witch has recovered and rushes over. “COME BACK HERE!” She yells furiously.

The Doctor looks down at her. “Nope sorry. We’ll be back to deal with you later.” He says then addresses Emma. “Don’t suppose there’s a way to contain her until we get back is there?”

Emma thinks for a moment then nods, pulling a yellow dysk out of her boot and throwing it at the witch. The witch stumbles as a bright flash of light engulfs her and when it is gone, she has passed out. 

“Brilliant.” The Doctor says starting to climb more quickly. A few more minutes pass and they nearing the top.

“We’re almost there.” Emma says.

The Doctor looks up, grinning broadly. “Yip so we are.” He says reaching the end of the beanstalk and going through the portal, thinking hard about Pete’s world. 

He emerges in the middle of a street, grinning when he looks up to see Zeppelins filling the sky. Emma emerges looking around in astonishment, her green eyes widening. Henry climbs out last, his eyes growing big. “Wow, look at those mom!” Henry says excitedly pointing at the Zeppelins. Emma nods at him, a little dazed.

“Where...are we?” She asks.

“Parallel universe. Pete’s world or in official terms, universe alpha .236754890.” The Doctor says.

Emma rubs her forehead in confusion. “A-A parallel universe?”

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Henry exclaims. “It's the same as ours but with an alternate history mom.” Henry continues.

The Doctor smiles at Henry. “Yip that's right. Now come on. We need to get to Torchwood two.” He says and begins walking quickly down the street.

Emma and Henry follow him at a slightly slower pace. 

After another moment or two he begins running, his converses pounding on the pavement. Emma lets Henry climb onto her back and she runs after him. He stops at a large white building waiting outside for Emma and Henry. She comes up a moment later puffing and sets Henry down. “What is this place?”

“This is Torchwood Two. It’s where my friend works. I thought it would be a good place to start.” He explains.

Emma looks at him with a confused expression. “Do I want to know what that is?”

“Eh, they’re basically a defense against alien threats.”

“Oh ok.” Emma says


	3. Rose Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds her

The Doctor nods going inside, holding the door for Emma and Henry. The come in and the Doctor strides up to the front desk. “Hello, could you direct me to Rose Tyler’s Office?”

‘Yes of course. If you follow the corridor, it's the second door on the left.”

“Thanks!” He says and rushes off in the direction the receptionist had specified. Emma and Henry hurry after him. He stops at the door that has a plaque with Rose Tyler on it and under it is a swirling circular design. 

“What is that?” Emma asks.

“It's her name, Rose Tyler in circular Gallifreyan. I taught her how to do that.”

“What’s Galli-Gallifre..?”

“It's my language, the language of the Timelords...well technically Gallifreyans. Timelord is just a title.”

“This universe is weird.”

“It's-It's in your universe too.”

“It is? Oh ok.”

The Doctor nods then takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

There is a brief moment of silence then a woman's voice calls out. “Come in!”

The Doctor grins broadly and opens the door. “Hello Rose Tyler.”

Her eyes widen and she stands up so fast she nearly knocks her chair over. “Doctor. I-I thought I heard you speaking outside my door, but I didn’t want to hope. I was afraid I might have imagined it.” She says walking over to him.

“You didn’t. I’m here.” He says taking her hand in his. 

She grins, letting go of his hand and throwing her arms around him. “I missed you so much Doctor. I-I thought I might never see you again. I mean we were building this dimension cannon thing so I could try but well no one knew if it would work and-god I missed you.”

He grins hugging her back. “I missed you too Rose. Sorry it took me so long to come for you.”

Behind them, Henry tips his head to one side before speaking. “Is she your true love Doctor?”

Emma clears her throat. “Shush Henry.”

The Doctor pulls away, his cheeks reddening considerably. “Well...clearly she’s my..um...well she’s…” He trails off looking down at the ground.

“I’m clearly your what Doctor?” Rose asks a teasing tone in her voice but also with undercurrent of pressing need and longing.

“Well...you’re many things Rose Tyler, but I-well I’d like you to be my um..” He stops turning to Emma and Henry. “Could you ah...close the door?”

“Yes, of course.” Emma says and quickly shutting the door giving the Doctor and Rose some privacy. 

He clears his throat and takes her hands in his putting them over his hearts and holding them there. “Er...as I was saying I’d like you to be my well...that is your agreeable...I’d very much like you to be my..my mate. Bondmate.”

She grins. “You daft alien! Of course I’m agreeable. I want everything you’re willing to give me. I’m yours, Doctor. I always have been, ever since Run.”

“I’ve got a lot of darkness Rose. There are things I’ve done that I’ve never told you. Hurtful things. If you’re bonded to me, you’ll be saddled with that. Forever. That’s an awfully long time. You sure you want that?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve told you, all I want is you. Sure I love the traveling but it's you I missed when everything was gone. You, I’ve been trying to get back to.”

He grins broadly. “Well, then, first there are some things I should tell you.”

“What might they be?” She asks grinning up at him.

“The first is something I should have told you long ago, something I got interrupted trying to tell you before.” He takes a deep breath before leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers . “Rose Tyler, I-I love you. I always have and I always will forever. I’m sorry I never said it before.”

She smiles at him feeling his hearts pounding under her hands. “You already know but, I love you too My Doctor. I waited my whole life for you. When you took my hand in the Henrik’s basement, my life changed for the better. You showed me a better way.”

He smiles softly straightening up and pulling her close. “You made me better too. When I met you, I was angry and broken from losing my people. I didn’t even really want to live. Do you know I was planning on just letting myself burn on the rooftop where I set the bomb? You are the only reason I didn’t. You were and still are, so bright and filled with so much life and light it made me decide I wanted to live. This body was made with you mind. When I regenerated on the gamestation, You were all I could think of, the fact that you came back for me, almost sacrificed yourself for me, how no one had ever gone to that length for me ...everything about this body is made with you in mind. The way my voice is less northern and closer to yours, my looks, personality and even the way our hands fit so perfectly together.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t. As for this body being made for me...that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Please don’t leave me behind again. I’ve learned to survive by myself but I don’t want to. I need you.”

The Doctor nods. “I promise I will keep you with me for as long as possible, forever if I can. And I swear I will never leave you. Not again.”

“I won’t let you go. Even if you did try.”

He nods again before speaking. “I swear I won’t send you away, even if I think you’ll be safer. There’s nowhere I’d rather have you than by my side.”

“I’m glad. I-I thought maybe you well..I’m just a shop girl and you’re well you.”

“Oh Rose, you’re so much more than that. Never doubt that. You are the most compassionate person I’ve ever met, you’re stubborn and have the same sense of humour as me and you are so smart. You always ask the right questions and even sometimes notice things before I do. I sent you away because I wanted you to be safe, even if that meant I would never see you again, even if it meant my hearts would be split in two.”

She nods. “I won’t doubt you again Doctor. I think this is the part where you’re supposed to kiss the girl.”

He smiles. “Hmm, well there’s one more thing I need to tell you.Then I will most definitely do that.”

“What’s that?’ She asks, raising an eyebrow and grinning mischievously at him.

“Well, if you are to be my mate, I can’t have you calling by my title. Now, don’t call me this when we’re out, names have power especially gallifreyan ones even if it's only a nickname but anyway you can call me Theta. It's what I was called at the Academy. My real name, my true name I’ll give you when we bond but that one you can never say out loud. It's too powerful, there’s a reason gallifreyans don’t tell anyone but their mates what their true names are.”

“Okay, I understand. But Yeah I can do that. I can call you Theta. I like it.”

He grins slightly his eyes closing briefly at his old academy nickname coming from her. 

“Theta, my Doctor, I promise I’ll stay with you forever.” She says then moves her hands from where they’d been resting over his hearts, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “I love you Theta. Forever.”

He leans down to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing it before he speaks. “I love you Rose. I’m sorry it took so long for to be able to tell you.” 

“S’alright.” She says then pulls away slightly so she can meet his eyes. “So what’s next for us then?”

“Hmm, well I promised my friends outside, Emma and Henry that I would help them defeat a witch that’s been giving them trouble if they would help me get here, to you.”

“Well, you found me. You better keep your promise.”

“Yip, ready to go?”

“Yeah, just let me quickly write a note for Mum, Dad and Tony. That’s my little brother.” 

“Ah. and Of course you can.” 

She grins, “Won’t be a mo’.” She says hugging him tightly again before letting go and going over to her desk and grabbing a pen and sticky note scribbling a quick message explaining everything. She stuck it on her desk chair then turned back to the Doctor. “Alright, ready to go.”

“Brilliant. Shall we?” He asks holding his hand out to her. 

“Hmm, there’s one more thing we’re forgetting.” Rose says, grinning at him mischievously.

“What’s that?” The Doctor asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I do believe I was promised a kiss.”

“So you were, and So you shall have one Rose Tyler.” He says and pulls her into him, she wraps her arms around his neck and stands up on her tiptoes. He smiles softly leaning down making their noses touch. “Rose.” He mumbles closing the remaining distance between them and presses his lips to hers. She responds immediately kissing him back, her fingers playing with the shorter hairs at the back of his neck. He growls slightly tugging her closer one of his hands splayed across her back and the other buried in her blonde hair. After few moments they stopped hazel staring into brown. ‘’Well, that…. We should have done that a long time ago.” He says ever so slightly breathless. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Rose says a smile coming onto her face. 

“Hmm, shall we go then? 

“We shall, onward Sir Doctor.” she says taking his hand.

He grinned. “Allons-y Dame Rose.”

The Doctor opens the door to see Emma and Henry sitting on the floor outside. Or rather Emma sitting on the floor with Henry on her lap. They both stand when the door opens. 

“Doctor! How’d it go?” Henry asks excitedly.

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, looking over at Rose and down at her hand clasped in his then back up at Henry. “It ah..went well...er good.” He says stumbling a bit with his words. “Come on, I promised I would help you out with the witch.”

Emma looks at him and Rose, her gaze drifting to their clasped hands then back up. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Yes, I said I would and I always keep my promises.”

“If you’re sure…” Emma says. “You don’t have to. I’m sure we can figure it out ourselves.”

“The Doctor is a man of his word. You can count on him.”

“She’s right. I don’t go back on my word.”

“So how are you going to defeat her?” Henry asks. 

“Not sure yet. I'll figure it out as I go along. Its what I usually do and I must say I do it brilliantly.” 

“You really do. Now, tell me, have you ever had a plan or do you always just make things up as you go along?” Rose asks nudging him playfully. 

“I’ll have you know Rose Tyler, that spur of the moment plans are a very good thing.”’

“Only when you do them.” 

“Well...I am impressive." 

"Yeah, yeah don't let it go your head."


End file.
